


Diferencia

by Nakuru



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri nunca ha tenido ilusiones de que él tendrá un mejor final que el que él imparte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diferencia

Yuri nunca ha tenido ilusiones de que él tendrá un mejor final que el que él imparte.

No hay otro precio posible para una vida aparte de otra vida, al fin de cuentas, y se convence más de ello cada vez que imparte el castigo merecido a pecadores.

No puede escapar y no piensa intentarlo, aunque antes de que llegue su turno se encarga del deber que solo alguien como él, que entiende cuál es el castigo justo para tal acción, puede hacer.

Él no duda, porque sabe que es lo correcto, ni sueña con lo que no puede ser, y si bien las palabras de Wild Tiger siempre lo hacen detenerse por un segundo, preguntarse sobre qué tanto puede confiar en la justicia que aquel héroe sigue y qué otra forma de proteger a los demás existe, decide continuar con su vista fija en el —su— fin.

Porque aun si no hay salvación posible para él, cuando sea su hora de pagar podrá irse tranquilo sabiendo que, quizás, atrás queda un héroe capaz de recorrer otro camino y aun así hacer una diferencia.


End file.
